pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
First Catches
First Catches is the fourth episode in The Legend of Spinarak-Man. Story Walking down the road to Route 29 are Peter Parker, Harry, and their starter Pokémon Spinarak and Cyndaquil. Peter: I sure am glad that we are traveling together, Harry. I hope we see Hobie again. Harry: I'm sure we'll see him. Who knows, maybe he's already gotten a head start. Say Pete, what kind of Pokémon would we find in Route 29? Peter: From what I've seen, there will be Pidgey, Spearow, Hoppip, Pineco, and Herracross. Harry: Wow Cyndaquil: Cynda The two trainers are now in Route 29 walking through. Peter: Stay sharp Harry. You'll never know when there might be a wild Pokémon lurking nearby. Harry: We'll be ready for it. Right Cyndaquil? Cyndaqul: (determined) Cynda! Spinarak: Spinarak! Peter: Huh? He gasps at the sight of a brown bird Pokémon pecking at a ladybug like Pokémon with short antennae. Harry: Are those? Peter: A Ledyba and a Spearow The two trainers take their Pokédexes out and scan the two Pokémon. Peter's Pokédex: Ledyba, the Five Star Pokémon. When the weather turns cold, lots of Ledyba gather from everywhere to cluster and keep each other warm. Harry's Pokédex: Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. Very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed. Peter frowns at the sight of Spearow attacking Ledyba. If there's one thing he can't stand, it's bullies. Peter: Hey! Spearow looks at Peter Peter: Leave it alone! Spearow narrows it's eyes at the New Bark Town boy and continues to peck at Ledyba. Peter clenches his fist in anger. Peter: Okay, that's enough! Spinarak, use Poison Sting! Spinarak leaps off of Peter's shoulder and fires poison sting at Spearow's back. Spearow grows annoyed and stopped it's assault on Ledyba. Then charges into Spinarak going for a Peck attack. Peter: Spinarak jump to the left. Spinarak jumps to the left. Spearow circles around and flies straight towards Spinarak. Harry: Oh no you don't! Cyndaquil, help Spinarak with Tackle. Cyndaquil tackles Spearow away before it can touch Spinarak. Spearow flies off. Peter: Thanks, Harry. Now let's help Ledyba They approach Ledyba. The Pokémon becomes scared and backs up. Peter: (calmly) It's okay, Ledyba. We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help. Ledyba: Ledy? Ledyba looks at Peter. She has never seen a human before. Peter reaches into his backpack and takes out a bowl and a can of Pokémon food. He pours the food into the bowl and slowly pushes it towards Ledyba. Ledyba takes one bite of the food, and becomes happy. She immediately eats the entire bowl of food. Peter smiles and puts the bowl back in his bag. Harry: Wow. She likes it! Cyndaquil: Cynda Peter: Yeah. (to Ledyba) See Ledyba. It's cool. I would never do anything bad to you Spinarak: Spin Peter's Spinarak-Sense goes off. He looks over and gasps. Peter: Run! Peter picks up both Spinarak and Ledyba and runs off. Harry: Huh? He and Cyndaquil turns around and sees a flock of Spearow charging towards them. Harry and and Cyndaquil screams and follows after Peter. End Scene Peter, Harry, Spinarak, Cyndaquil, and Ledyba continue to run through Route 29 while being chased by the flock of Spearows. Peter spots a nearby cave. Peter: Quick, in there! The trainers and the three Pokémon quickly rush into the cave. They both waited for the Spearow flock to be gone. Harry: Are they gone? Peter looks outside the cave Peter: They're gone, but they'll be back. Spinarak: Spinarak Harry: Where did that flock of Spearow come from? Peter: I'm guessing that the Spearow we scared off must've called it's friends for help. Ledyba: (weakly) Ledy Peter and Harry look at Ledyba. She is covered in bruises and is cringing in pain Peter: Oh no! We gotta get Ledyba to a Pokémon Center. Harry: I think I remembered there is one in Cherrygrove City. Peter takes out his map Peter: We're in luck. Cherrygrove City is right next to Route 29. But we'll have to act fast. The Spearow flock is still out there. Peter carries Ledyba as he and Spinarak run outside quickly. Harry and Cyndaquil follows after them. Peter spots a Potion and picks it up. They continue to run until the Spearow flock intercept them. Peter: Oh no! Harry: Not them again! Peter: This way! The group races to the right. Harry trips over a rock. Peter: Harry! Cyndaquil: Cynda! The Spearow flock pecks at Harry, until Cyndaquil bashes some of them away with Tackle. But more Spearow come in and overwhelm Cyndaquil in numbers. Cyndaquil is thrown next to Harry. Peter puts Ledyba down gently as he and Spinarak races in the front to defend their friends. Peter: Hey, leave them alone! Pick on someone your own size you pesky Spearows! Ledyba lits up in admiration to Peter. She has never seen anyone so determined and yet so brave. Ledyba then notices the Spearow about to gang up on Peter and Spinarak. With a determined look, Ledyba weakly limps over in front of the two trainers and their Pokémon. Peter: Ledyba? Ledyba and uses Supersonic which confuses most of the flock. Harry: What is that? Peter: It's Supersonic. It's a status move that confuses the opponent. The other remaining Spearow dives at Peter and Spinarak. Peter: Spinarak, use Poison Sting! Spinarak uses Poison Sting on the other Spearow which cause them to suffer from poison but they continue coming. But then the other Spearow decide to go after Harry and Cyndaquil. But then, a Pineco drops from a tree and begins to glow white. Harry and Cyndaquil gets up and sees this. Harry: Oh no! Cyndaquil: Cynda! Peter: Take cover! Peter, Harry, Spinarak, Ledyba and Cyndaquil quickly runs behind a tree just as Pineco explodes. The explosion charred half of the Spearow flock. They then decide to give up and fly away in fear. End Scene Peter, Spinarak, Ledyba, Harry, and Cyndaquil comes out from behind the tree to see the Spearow flock gone. Peter: Okay, they're finally gone. Harry and Cyndaquil races over to Pineco. Harry: Pineco, I am grateful that you saved us Pineco: (weakly) Pine Harry takes out of his Pokédex and scans Pineco Harry's Pokédex: Pineco, the Bagworm ''Pokémon. Pineco hangs from a tree branch and patiently waits for prey to come along. If the Pokémon is disturbed while eating by someone shaking its tree, it drops down to the ground and explodes with no warning.'' Harry: Peter, can you hand me that Potion that you found? Peter: Sure Peter takes out the Potion from his bag and gives it to Harry. Harry sprays it on Pineco. It feels slightly better. Pineco: Pine Harry: Say Pineco. Would you like to come with me? Pineco thinks about it and nod it's head happily. Harry: Okay Harry takes out a Poké Ball and taps Pineco. Pineco is sucked in and the Poké Ball rocks back and forth until it locks. Harry: Nice! I caught a Pineco! Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil! Peter and Spinarak are both happy that their friend has caught their first Pokémon. Peter then felt something tapping his right leg. He looks down to see it was Ledyba. Ledyba's eyes were sparkling with admiration. Ledyba: Ledyba, Ledy Peter: Ledyba? You want to join me? Spinarak: Spin? Ledyba nods it's head. Peter smiles and reaches into his backpack to take out a Poké Ball. He taps Ledyba and she is sucked in. The Poké Ball shakes two times and then locks. Peter: Alright! My very first catch. I got Ledyba! Spinarak: Spinarak! Harry: Sweet! Looks like we both got our first catches. Peter: That's right, Harry! This is our first step in our journey. We best be prepared for more stuff ahead. Now, let's get to Cherrygrove City! Spinarak: Spin! Peter, Harry, Spinarak, and Cyndaquil then head down the road to Cherrygrove City. The sky is now orange. Characters * Peter Parker * Harry Pokémon * Spinarak (Peter's) * Cyndaquil (Harry's) * Ledyba (Peter's, newly caught) * Pineco (Harry's, newly caught) * Spearow (many) Trivia * This episode is based on the episode ''Pokémon - I Choose You! ''where Peter and Harry gets chased by a flock of Spearows after provoking one and Ledyba attempts to defend Peter and Harry like Ash's Pikachu. * Harry catching Pineco is a reference to the Green Goblin's pumpkin bombs Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man